Everything in Between, Chronicles of the Gray
by qtar1984
Summary: BTVS S5/A S2 – Buffy struggles with Dawn, Glory, Joyce's illness, and her friends' lack of empathy. WR&H uses Darla to keep Angel distracted long enough to enact a plan to turn Angel and Buffy to the darkness. And a new power takes the stage.


BTVS - Everything in Between - Chronicles of the Gray

By qtar1984

Summary: BTVS S5/Angel S2 – In Sunnydale Buffy struggles with Dawn, Glory, Joyce's illness, and her friends' lack of empathy. In LA WR&H uses Darla to keep Angel distracted long enough to enact a plan to turn Angel and Buffy to the darkness. And a new power takes the stage.

AN: Narrative starts after episode 7 for both Shows, Darla for Angel, and Fool for Love for Buffy. There are several references to_ (Naruto, and Claymore) _and spoilers for _(Eyeshield-21)_ other fictional works.

Warning: This fic contains graphic depictions of violence, sex, and foul language. Don't read if you are underage or you can't handle that.

Disclaimer: Angel and BTVS belong Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, and the WB. Clifford D. Lewis and all other Eyeshield-21 characters belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Chapter 1: The Gambler From Out Of Town

Lilah Morgan was seething, as was Lindsey McDonald, though he was more wary than angry.

The cause for their distress was sitting at the head of the conference table, having just finished briefing them on his plan for the new direction that the Angel Project would take.

The man had, at the orders of the Senior Partners, been transferred to the LA Branch from WR&H's New York Branch and placed in charge of the Angel Project, much to the displeasure of Lilah and Lindsey.

Lilah because she didn't like the idea of someone else getting the credit with the firm's impending job cuts looming over them, and both of them because of the man's intended strategy.

He wanted to use Angel and the Sunnydale Slayer against one another. It was a strategy they had considered using before, but due the risks of that strategy, they had always erred on the side of caution and avoided it.

But making such risky strategies work was Clifford D. Lewis' specialty.

It was a part of who he was.

Clifford could be considered an attractive man. He was blonde, handsome, and dressed well enough to fit in with Monaco Royal Family. However, his face was also expressionless and doll-like. Lewis had the perfect inscrutable poker face which, when combined with his considerable intellect and cunning, made him an almost invincible card player.

As such, he was nicknamed 'Clifford the Gambler'. In his high school years he had put his talents into football and had become a master quarterback. He continued this in college where he majored in law. WR&H had soon recruited him after seeing his talents. The attributes that had served him so well as card player and footballer had served him just as well as a lawyer, both in and out of the courtroom.

Lewis quickly rose within the ranks of the firm and had become a favorite of Senior Partners. That was because, unlike most WR&H employees, Clifford wasn't interested in being rewarded, but rather the challenge of working such a complex and high-risk position. He didn't just pay attention to the on-goings on his local branch in New York, but memorized the details of every WR&H project and interest that he was cleared to know about.

That was why he was here in LA now. He had researched the details of the two Champions for the PTB and had devised a plan that, taking advantage of their current circumstances, would at least turn them away from the light and possibly get them on the side of the Senior Partners though that wasn't actually necessary.

The plan was to have someone corrupt the Sunnydale Slayer, whom according to Clifford's analysis, was mentally and spiritually exhausted from the developments in her life. She in turn would corrupt a weary and distracted Angel.

Clifford was also developing some plans to deal with the Ex-Hell Goddess, Glorificus, whom had, rather violently, turned down WR&H's offers to help her find an alternate method of reaching her home world and assisting her in suppressing her competition. She was intent on destroying every dimension apart from her own, and that just wouldn't do. WR&H would just have to put a stop to her.

But the matter of Angel and the Slayer would have to be dealt with first. The Senior Partners felt that counting on the Slayer to stop Glorificus as she currently was, was too risky to chance.

But for the Sunnydale Slayer's corruption to happen, yet another vampire would have to be resurrected, though this time the ritual would be even more complicated, but no matter, WR&H would do what was necessary.

oooooo

Several hours later, Clifford gazed though enchanted Plexiglas as the being awoke with some disorientation as would any who had just been brought back to the world of the living. Clifford watched dispassionately as the being grabbed a nearby demonic priest and snapped its neck before the being shook its head and focused on Clifford and stilled, unable to attack him through the barrier between them.

Clifford turned on the intercom and spoke in his usual monotone to the being, "Welcome back. I am Clifford Lewis, an Attorney at law for the firm Wolfram and Hart, and we are responsible for returning you to this world. In return for this, we have a favor to ask of you, Master Vampire Heinrich Joseph Nest."

TBC

AN: Yes this is THAT Clifford D. Lewis, the quarterback for Team USA in the Eyeshield-21 manga. There will only be one or two other characters from that story playing any important role in this story. My justification for him being there is that the events of Eyeshield-21 could have happened in the Buffy-verse.


End file.
